


Ask Runaan and Ethari

by blue_assassin



Series: Ask the Characters [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Moonhusbands, No plot whatsoever, Super Random, also feels, cause I quiznacking can!, enjoy, extension of my TDP character Qs book, happiness, laughs, none of my answers are canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_assassin/pseuds/blue_assassin
Summary: Oh, Merlin! I told myself I would exhibit restraint in this! X[Oh well. Salve, mio cari! This is kind of an extension of my previous book "Ask the Dragon Prince Charactes" where you get to ask my two favorite Moonshadow elves questions (cause they're my OTP and I can). Ethari loves telling stories and giving crafstmanship advice (he also has more of the fun memories) and Runaan will always share combat wisdom, plot clarifications from the show, and, if you ask reeeeeally nicely, fluffy stories X>Enjoy!
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Runaari - Relationship, Ruthari - Relationship
Series: Ask the Characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812349
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To start, I'm taking a question from my other book.  
> TheElvenRealm asked: How did you guys meet and what happened afterward to make you guys a thing?

Runaan: Ahhh, now that is a thrilling tale, isn't it? Do you want to tell this one, my light. You always seem to remember it better than I.

Ethari: Of course. You know I love telling this story. *smiles* You see, when we first met, I actually rather got on Runaan's nerves. I was, what did you say to Tiadrin and Lain, love?

Runaan: I said that I found him unproffesional and unorganized in his craft. Not to mention immature.

Ethari: Right. That was it. But I was, and still am, the only smith in the Silvergrove, so he had no choice but to request my services for weapons mending, blade reforging, and other such things. Mind you, he tried his level best to get Tiadrin and Lain to do it whenever he could, and it seemed to work most days.

Runaan: Those arrows really were my downfall, weren't they?

Ethari: Indeed they were. But what a marvelous fall it's been, eh? *soft smile* Anyways, yes. There was one day a few months after we were first aquainted that Runaan had a particularily brutal training session which resulted in the loss of half his arrows and a broken string. He came into my workshop and told me what he wanted, and I gave it to him. When I asked if he simply wated a standard longbow string, I remember he kind of looked at me for a minute with the most hilarious expression of genuine confusion and then asked, "Is there really a difference in strings?"

Runaan: You were so offended by that. He sort of gasped and started going into this long-winded explaination about lengths, thicknesses, and materials for bowstrings and didn't stop for probably twenty minutes.

Ethari: Well, you know how I get about my craft!

Runaan: I do indeed, moonlight. It's one of the many reasons I fell in love with you. As you went on and on about string material and crafstmanship, I no longer saw you as a frazzled, unorganized tinker, but as a confident and talented smith who cared deeply for his craft. It was, I admit now, extremely endearing.

Ethari: And I'm sure my dashing good looks were helpful as well ;)

Runaan: Don't flatter yourself....But yes. There was that too.

Ethari: I figured. Anyway, we became very good friends after that. It took about a year for that to develope into more, however. Eventually, Runaan came and confessed his feelings in a very awkward but adorable situation that I will leave undisclosed for now, seeing as my husband is glaring daggers at me and I value my life. We both formally agreed to court after that though, so it had the desired effect.

Runaan: And thank the moon it did. I don't think my reputation nor my dignity would have recovered from the shame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan, Ethari, Angie_is_Alive asked you guys: Sooo, how's married life going?

Runaan: You do realize I'm stuck in a coin at this very moment, yes? So I would not say married life is going at all, unfortunately.

Ethari: Of course, *pointed look at Runaan* we'd be happy to indulge, wouldn't we, my shade? Blue has gotten permission to let you out until they finish this book, after all.

Runaan: I suppose.

Ethari: Life is wonderful, love. Thank you for asking! We have a troublesome epidemic coming through Xadia right now much like your own COVID-19 which we call Devil Influenza, so we've been spending a lot of time together at home. It's absolutely wonderful to have Runaan home, and when Blue and Rayla brought him back, I cried for a good while as Runaan just held me.

Runaan: My legs did get rather tired after a while.

Ethari: Oh, quiet.

Runaan: We've been doing a bit of cleaning around the shop lately. You have no idea how much dust can accumulate in just a few moon cyces. And Ethari is working on converting a bit of our upstairs level into a training room for me. I'm quite grateful for that.

Ethari: *kisses Runaan* You and I both know I'm only doing it to keep you from sneaking off to the training centre in town to practice.

Runaan: I appreciate it, nonetheless.

Ethari: And, of course, we've been catching up on missed alone time as well. We have a bit of a system, really. Runaan wakes me up most mornings-

Runaan: I know for a fact he especially likes it when I kiss him awake

Ethari: *rolls eyes fondly* -and I fix his tea and my coffee, then, we do spend a couple hours cleaning the workshop once it's right next to the house. After that, Runaan will cook lunch and I go up to fix up his training room (it's nearly done), and that usually takes about half an hour. In the evenings, it varies. Sometimes Runaan will go up to train with what he can in the room's unfinished state, and other times, we simply curl up on the couch together and read. Though, more often than not, I'll spend endless hours yammering away about some new project or another and we get very little actual reading done.

Runaan: He really is quite fond of doing that.

Ethari: But I do my best to regulate. Anyway, after that, and a bite of supper, we go out to the stairs that led up to the house and forge and we just...sit. We watch, and we simply exist together.

Runaan: This is usually my favorite part of the day.

Ethari: Yes. It's amazing to have a sort of quite time. Time to reflect, to think, to be, without any distracting conversation or background noise.

Runaan: He usually ends up falling asleep on my lap after a while. It's quite adorable.

Ethari:*blushing* I...uhum..That brings us to our next part of the day, I suppose. In the event that I do fall asleep, (which is, I admit, most days) Runaan carries me into our room and we try to go to sleep.

Runaan: But the details of what we do exactly are ours to know.

Ethari: Agreed. We hope you got what you wanted out of that answer though, love. Have a great day!


End file.
